Panda Pillow
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Sometimes being a panda isn't easy, especially when felines want and I mean want to sleep on your belly. (All in Pos Pov)


"Night Tigress, hope you sleep well." I say to my friend with a smile and wave before I enter my room for some much needed sleep. As I started to close my door though, Tigress put her foot in front of it stopping it from closing all the way.

"Ugh Ti, what are you doing?" I ask with confusion as I stare at her and see nothing but a smile on her face.

"Well I'm going to bed Po of course." She simply states to me, holding the same expression. I felt somewhat lost by all this, if she was going to bed why was she stopping me from going to bed?

"Ok, so why do you have your foot in front of my door. Not unless I got our rooms mixed up," I said, checking to make sure I was in my room and by the action figures and posters I was pretty sure I was in the right place. Tigress only shook her head at me and laughed liked I was crazy or something.

"Come now panda, you know what I'm doing." After she said that she walked her way into my room and stopped at my bedside. At this point I couldn't help but look back and forth between her room and mine, I honestly had no idea what was goign on at that point.

"No tigress, I really don't." I tell her as calmly as possible while also making sure Shifu wouldn't happen to wander by and see her in my room. Only the gods would know what would happen to me if caught us than.

"Well I'm going to bed in your room tonight. You see you have something I've been really desiring for a while now." With they way she said that and way she started to look at me with softness, I started to feel my heart pound and put my paws on my body as if to block it.

"What might that be?" I asked, a little scared by what she might say.

"To put it simply panda, I desire that belly of yours." As she pointed to my round black and white belly to which I began to star down at it.

"My belly? What could you possibly want with my belly?" I asked her curiously, trying to figure out what my belly was doing to draw her to it so much, was there something special about it that I didn't know about? When I asked that question though, Tigress slowly padded her way over to me till she was but a few inches from me.

"Think about it Po, what do us felines like when we go to sleep. Or I should say where do we like to sleep?" Putting a paw on my chin I started to think about it, perhaps this would solve what she was talking about.

"Well, as far as I know, felines love to sleep in places that are very warm, have a soft surface to them, and something they can roll around on and no matter what still be comfortable." I said out loud to mainly myself, by that time I started to put the pieces somewhat. They like warm places, ok, a soft surface, ok, and rolling on a good object, ok. Wait a minute! Just than a timer went off and it wasn't for no dumplings.

"Ohhhhhh." I let out, now realizing why she wanted my belly so much. She wanted to sleep on it. Now realizing this, I could feel a surge of blood rush to my cheeks and my heart quicken, who would've thought Tigress one of the best warrior wanted to sleep on my belly! I would be lying if I wasn't jumping up and down on the inside but what if this is all a trick to black mail me? Or to get leverage over me? Oh great, now I don't know what to do! Lost in my thoughts now, I didn't see the tiger placing her paws on my belly but when I felt her touch I snapped back in reality.

"That's right Po, I want to sleep on your beautiful round soft belly." You could almost hear the lust in her voice when she said that not to mention her eyes turning into slits. As much as I wanted to just scream yes, I knew this could be dangerous so with a heavy sigh, I told her what had to happen.

"That's very nice Tigress, and I'm glad you like my belly so much. However, I think it's best you go to your room and we forget this happened, ok?" I told her gently with a smile on my face, she smiled back.

"Sure thing Po."

"Good." I said relived, in that instant though she grabbed me by my chest and growled loudly. Her eyes glowing with anger and her teeth with her claws ready to tear me a new one, it was scary to say the least.

"Now you listen to me you freaking panda, I've waited to long for this moment. YOU. WILL. LET. ME. SLEEP. ON. THIS. BELLY. You got me?" She growled at me, showing her inner tiger to me. So yeah, I may have peed a little right there, but I knew exactly what to say to her.

"Uh, sure thing Ti, no problem." I chuckled nervously, and just as quick as her demon side was to appear it was to vanish. Taking her paws off of me, she took my paw and led me to my bed to which we stopped.

"Thanks Po, now if you would please." She then motioned her paw to the bed as she looked at me. With a gulp and a prayer, I slowly got onto my bed with my back on the bed and my belly up. When I did this, Tigress simply sighed happily, crawling onto my belly and curling up on it.

"This is nice, very nice." I heard her say, and I swear on my life, I heard her purr a little after that little sentence. Now that was something I didn't think I would ever hear her do, but it was nice in a way. With her now on my belly though, I began to look around the room and laid my paws near my sides.

"That's good, so uh, I guess goodnight." I tell her, I didn't know what else to say ok guys, what would you say with a sleeping tiger on your belly? Anyways, with her letting out a soft yawn and closing her eyes I knew she was about to fall asleep but what she said before she did really made me nervous.

"Night Po, oh and by the way, I some times flip out in my sleep."

"What do you mean by you flip out?" Oh I wanted to run for the hills when I heard that.

"Well nothing to serious, a few swings of my claws here and there but what can you do right? Anyways, sleep well and see you tomorrow."

"Wait a minute Ti," I said quickly but I got no response.

"Hey Ti, come on now I know your not sleeping already. Please tell me you were kidding?" I asked a little louder and I still didn't get a response and I knew I wouldn't from than on. All I could do at that point was hope for the best and hope maybe tonight she wouldn't flip out and I wouldn't get scathed, oh was I wrong.

 **10 hours later**

"Ugh, oh my gosh." I gasped out as there was bags under my eyes as I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Not only that but pretty much my whole body had claw marks on it, luckily not in tender spots but nonetheless I was hurting and by that time she was waking up.

"Oh, I never slept so good before in my life." She said happily, yeah I'm glad she slept so good, but look at me! She soon did look at me to, and you know what she says to me? She says this before she kept off my belly.

"Sorry about that Po, but I warned you." Oh I was angry, I was furious. I wanted to leap up off my bed and just tell her off, my body was hurting to much to do that though. She did give me something that did lessen my anger a little bit and ease the pain.

"Since you did let me sleep on your belly..." Oh it's not like your forced me to.

"I should give you something..." What? Ointment? Bandages?

"So here's my something." She then bent down to my face and gave me a lick on the cheek. A warm cheek lick and a slow one at that, and as you could imagine I went all goofy and showed a big smile to her.

"Thanks Ti, that was awesome." I said happily, she then smiled at me and left my room to which I presume to train. That warm feeling soon vanished though when those scratches started to kick back in.

"Guys! I need some help!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and whoever was to arrive first, I knew I had some explanation to do with these wounds. I did learn one thing though, whenever a tiger wants to sleep on your belly to the point she'll kill you if you don't let her, just let her kill you guys, just let her kill you.

Hope you guys liked this, leave a review if you like it, thanks.


End file.
